troblesome emotions!
by MusikAngel236
Summary: will raven get control of her emotions around a certain someone or will she have to tell him the truth about them? better than the summary! lemon bbrae
1. OMG?

Hi to all! This is my first teen titans fanfic so please be nice to me and review! Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own any teen titans character, I just use them for my own pleasure. Haha!

This is going to have some lemon scenes in it. Please don't take the rating M lightly! This will also be mainly bb/Rae so no flaming if you no likey and if you do likey then here's a cookie! (Hands over cookie)

I also haven't been keeping up with the storyline of the cartoon, so please don't shoot me!!

Since this is a lemon fic, all of the titans will be 18(beastboy and raven), 19(robin and starfire), and one 20(cyborg).

'_Thinking'_ "speaking"

Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Rae, please?"

"Beastboy I said no."

flashback

Today was a normal day at the tower for the teen super heroes….well actually, it was REALLY boring because there where no super villains to fight all day. It was quiet on the trouble radar so they were all lounging around doing stuff that they would have normally done.

A.K.A. cyborg was working on the T-car, starfire was at the mall, robin was training, raven was meditating in the common room and of course, beastboy was watching the T.V.

After about the whole day wasted doing what they normally couldn't do, they all sat around on the couch. They were all waiting for something to happen when suddenly raven said "this sucks. Can't we all go do something creative together instead of sitting around turning into large piles of mush?"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst for the normally quiet teen. The first to recover was beastboy.

"Um….oh! Why don't we all go down to this new karaoke bar that I saw on a commercial today? It looked like a lot of fun."

"Why not?"

"Yes! Let's go to the place of singing!"

"Could be fun..."

"No"

Everyone looked at raven with a look of astonishment on there face.

"Aren't you the one who suggested that we do something Rae?"

"Beastboy don't call me that and I can't sing."

"So? We aren't going to make you sing!"

"Ummm….no"

"Please?"

end flashback

Beastboy took on the form of a cat and went to rub on raven's arm with a small mewl and the cutest look ever.

Raven went rigid for a second then went to pet him on the head. Her one well, one of many weaknesses…..animals. Raven loved animals with the eagerness as a coffee-ed up fangirl who had just been put into a room with the thing that they idolize. Oh yes, she loves animals.

"Fine, you guys win, we'll go to the bar."

Beastboy turned back to normal and shouted "yes!!" before realizing that raven was still petting him.

"Uhhh, raven?"

"Yes?"

"Will you umm…stop petting me? Don't get me wrong I love the feeling of getting petted, but I have to get ready."

As soon as what beastboy said sunk into her skull, her hand shot back to her person as if she touched something very hot.

"Rae are you ok?"

"Y-yeah im f-f-fine"

After she stuttered, she lost it. She quickly teleported to her room and the titans could here something break from her room.

"What is the matter with friend raven?"

Beastboy quickly got up. "I'll go see what's wrong with her." And rushed out to the bedroom wing.

She couldn't believe it. She almost reviled what was her most secretive secret was to the man she's fallen head over heels for.

'_I can't believe what happened! Im so embarrassed that I could just…argh!!!' _

SMACK!

'_Great, now I need a new alarm clock…'_

knock knock

"Who is it?"

"Raven its me…beastboy. Can I come in?"

"Yeah hold on."

Raven gets up off of her bed and unlocks the door so beastboy could come in. after he was in, she locked the door again.

"Rae what's wrong?"

"It's nothing beastboy….just an influx of my emotions. That can happen when you're on your period."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I am, thanks for caring beastboy."

"Your welcome Rae. Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still on for the bar tonight?"

"Yes"

"Ok, see you later raven"

"Mkay. See you later gar."

That nickname stopped beastboy in his tracks. "How did you know?"

"I already new that your name was Garfield, why? Is that a problem?"

"No I just didn't know that you new my real name that's all."

"Ok, well see you later gar."

"Ok, bye."

Even though they don't know it yet, there where going to be more than just a few secrets reviled later that night….

* * *

So what did ya think? Was it good? Was it crap? Dose it make you want to beat your head in with a shovel? Please tell me so I can get on with my pathetic life! Review please. Thanx! 


	2. OMG!

He guys! I'm glad you guys actually like it! I'm so happy!! So, to celebrate you guys reviewing the first chapter… here's the next one! All rejoice! Huzzah!! ahem yeah…. So here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans… Darn…

* * *

When it was time to go, everyone was ready to go except raven. Starfire heard from beastboy to dress semi-casual for that night and ran to raven's room to tell her. After star had given her something to wear, which she didn't want to, star ran to her room to let raven slip into it and do her make-up.

So, everyone was waiting on her in the common room.

Robin started to get impatient, "how come raven always takes so long? Star can you go check on her please?"

"Ok robin, I will go see what is taking friend raven so long to get out here!" starfire gets up and dashes off to see if raven is ready.

Beastboy fiddles with his collar. "How come all chicks take forever?"

Just as beastboy said it had the door opened and starfire comes running out, looking very happy with herself. "Friends! Look at raven!"

They all turn towards the door to see raven in a dress that came to mid-calf with pink and purple streaks in it. She also had on a little make-up and some shoes with a small heel to them.

They all sat with a look of awe on there faces. Beastboy was drooling_. 'DUDE!!'_ he thought as she came to sit by him on the couch. Beastboy was the first to recover from the shock.

"R-ra-rae you look g-good…"

If you looked, you would see a small blush on raven's cheeks. No one but beastboy saw because of his keen animal senses.

Robin broke the silence. "Let's go so we can get good seats."

Everyone agreed and piled into the T-car.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short and at where I left it at! OMG I wanted to draw the suspense out a little longer before the big karaoke bar scene. So review please. Thanx! 


End file.
